Pour toujours
by Sappiest
Summary: [Aventures] La mort d'un ami peut parfois être très douloureuse. C'est pourquoi l'on a besoin d'être réconforté. [Thélthazar/fluffy]


_Bonjour à tous! C'est ma première fanfiction ici! Je réclame des applaudissements! (Applaudissements gênés) Bon, merci, c'est sympa._

 _Sinon, cet OS a été écrit à la suite d'une demande sur Twitter d'un OS avec du Thélthazar bien fluffy comme il faut, mais également triste. Je suis un peu rouillée niveau écriture, donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser des remarques constructives!_

 _Bonne lecture à tous, ou bonne relecture aux twittos qui l'ont déjà lu!_

 ** _Rien n'est à moi! Théo, B.O.B., Shin et Grunlek appartiennent au cast d'Aventures!_**

* * *

Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était clairement pas possible. Ca ne pouvait quand même pas être réel...

Des larmes s'échappaient silencieusement des yeux d'un jeune demi-élémentaire nommé Shindda Kory tandis qu'il tenait la main de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier était couché au sol, les yeux fermés, une plaie béante sur le torse de laquelle continuait de s'écouler du sang, colorant lentement la tunique du mort qu'était Grunlek Von Krayn. L'héritier de la famille royale du royaume des nains venait de s'éteindre, baignant dans son propre sang, alors que ses amis le pleuraient.

Ses amis, justement, étaient d'une mixité raciale plutôt surprenante dans ce monde sans pitié appelé le Cratère. Dans ce groupe, le premier et le plus vieux était Grunlek, un nain au bras mécaniqué surnommé le Golem; il était le plus sage et le plus attentionné; il était comme un oncle attentionné pour le reste du groupe. Le deuxième, et cette fois-ci, le plus jeune, était Shindda, que ses amis appelaient Shin car c'était plus court. Le jeune homme était mort quelques années plus tôt, mais, choisi par les Dieux, il était comme revenu à la vie sous la forme d'un demi-élémentaire qui pouvait manipuler l'eau et la glace, avec, bizarrement, un amour incroyable pour les pommes et une haine irracible envers les puits. Etant celui le moins âgé, il était considéré comme le petit frère de tout le groupe. Le troisième était un paladin de la lumière n'inspirant pas réellement la confiance et dont le passe-temps favori était de tuer des petites filles avec son bouclier. Mais malgré tout, il était extrêmement apprécié par ses compagnons qui avaient décidé de faire fi du goût pour le sang de l'inquisiteur de la Lumière nommé Théo de Silverberg, surtout car celui-ci avait lui-même décidé que les différentes races de ses amis ne changaient rien quant au fait qu'il les adorait. Pour lui, et contrairement à ce que sa religion lui a toujours appris, être un humain, un nain ou un demi-élémentaire, c'était la même chose. De toute façon, tout le monde était un hérétique, ne pas être un humain ne changeait rien. Le quatrième et le dernier du groupe, un pyromage, s'appelait Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, mais on le nommait tout simplement B.O.B, car son nom était beaucoup trop long. Tout comme Grunlek ou Shin, il n'était pas humain, ou pas tout à fait. B.O.B. était en fait l'engeance d'une humaine et d'un démon, il était donc un demi-démon, soit l'ennemi direct supposé de Théo l'inquisiteur. Mais le paladin au grand coeur avait toujours refusé d'uniquement voir en B.O.B. le monstre qui risquait de tuer des centaines de personnes dès que son démon intérieur prendrait le contrôle. Au début, les deux opposés ne se faisaient pas confiance, ils étaient méfiants, leur trop grande différence faisait planer sur le camp une ambiance tendue. Mais, au fil des combats et des aventures qu'ils vivaient ensemble, ils avaient appris à s'apprécier, à se parler, à se connaitre, à s'embrasser. Oui, à s'embrasser, car leur relation amicale avait su se transformer au fil du temps en relation amoureuse, une relation fougueuse à cause de laquelle Théo pourrait se faire renier de l'église de la Lumière et Bob se faire brûlé vif en public. Mais ils s'en fichaient, le plus important étaient qu'ils s'aimaient.

Mais la vie heureuse remplie d'aventures qu'ils avaient vécu venait de se terminer. Le groupe s'était fait attaquer pendant la nuit par des voleurs en quête de biens. Grunlek avait eu un poignard planté dans le ventre avant que l'alerte ne soit lancée. Son cri de douleur avait alerté les autres qui s'étaient réveillés en sursaut. Shin avait bondi sur son arc, Théo sur son épée et B.O.B. avait invoqué une boule de feu si puissante qu'elle l'avait immédiatement épuisé mentalement. Il avait réussi à l'envoyer sur un des attaquants qui s'est immédiatement embrasé, avant de s'effondrer au sol, des cornes de diables lui poussant sur le crâne. Pendant ce temps, Shin avait cristallisé plusieurs flèches de glace et avait tiré sur le deuxième voleur qui était tombé à terre en évitant les flammes du demi-diable. Quant à Théo, il s'était jeté sur le dernier homme et l'avait tué sans aucune pitié avec son épée, éclaboussant les lieux. Une fois tous les hommes morts et à terre, Shin se précipita vers Grunlek, qui agonisait, et Théo vers B.O.B. qui poussait des gémissements au sol. La peau de ce dernier se couvrait progressivement d'écailles, ses yeux oscillaient dangereusement entre le rouge et le brun. Il se transformait en démon! Théo ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas honorer la promesse qu'il avait fait à son amour, c'est-à-dire le tuer s'il devenait trop dangereux. Alors il fit la première chose qui lui vint en tête: l'assomer, ce qu'il fit avec beaucoup de remords. "Je suis désolé, je suis désolé!" répétait l'inquisiteur plusieurs fois de suite, pendant que le pyromage sombrait dans l'inconscience.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que l'aube se pointait, B.O.B. rouvrit les yeux. Sa tête reposait sur les genoux de Théo, dont il voyait d'ailleurs le visage, cerné, attristé, observant quelque chose qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Avec quelques difficultés, le demi-démon se redressa pour voir ce que fixait si obstinément l'amour de sa vie. Il vit d'abord Shin, dont les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues, puis Grunlek, couché au sol, du sang coulant d'une blessure profonde sur le ventre. Mort. Grunlek, un de ses meilleurs amis, était mort. Non. Non. Non, ce n'était pas possible! B.O.B. n'avait jamais envisagé cela, qu'un de ses amis mourrait un jour. Dans un sanglot, B.O.B. se leva en bousculant non-intentionnellement Théo pour se jeter à genoux à côté du corps maintenant froid de Grunlek. Frénétiquement, les larmes au yeux, le pyromancien cherchait un poûl sur le corps du nain. Bien entendu, il n'en trouva point, et c'est ce qui fit redoubler ses pleurs, alors qu'il tombait en arrière, sur ses fesses. Il gémissait bruyamment, il répétait sans cesse le nom de son ami disparu, il pensait que sa vie était finie.

Soudain il entendit des cliquetis derrière lui, puis il sentit des bras puissants l'enlacer. C'était Théo bien sûr, qui tentait de le réconforter alors qu'il savait très bien que ce n'était pas son fort. B.O.B. s'apprêtait à le repousser quand, en se tournant vers lui, il aperçut une larme sur la joue du paladin. Jamais B.O.B. ne l'avait vu pleurer ne serait-ce qu'une seule larme. Jamais. Alors le pyromage décida de prendre les avants, et il l'embrassa, d'un baiser au goût de douleur et de tristesse, d'un baiser rempli d'amour et de réconfort. Il passa ses bras autour du torse de l'inquisiteur qui laissa enfin percer ses émotions. Des larmes coulèrent, une à une, sur ses joues. Ses sanglots furent entendus par le pyromancien qui resserra ses bras autour de Théo. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi où les deux hommes se consolaient l'un l'autre dans une étreinte à la saveur d'abattement et de chagrin. Dès que B.O.B. sentit la fréquence des larmes du paladin s'amenuiser, il eut un mouvement de recul qui fit s'écarter légèrement l'homme en armure. Le demi-démon ne put s'empêcher de trouver qu'en cet instant, Théo était la plus belle personne qu'il ait jamais vu, avec des traces de larmes sur les joues et des yeux rougis.

"-Promets-moi que tu ne partiras pas, toi aussi... P-promets le moi, Balthazar!" exhorta doucement Théo, des larmes recommençant à couler sur ses joues.

Alors, B.O.B. leva la main et la posa sur la joue brûlante du paladin. Il approcha son visage de celui de sa moitié, et il l'embrassa tendrement, avec douceur. Théo ferma les yeux et répondit à cette preuve d'amour en passant la main dans les cheveux bouclés du demi-démon. "Ô dieu Euthanasie, dieu de la Lumière, faites que jamais je ne perde cet homme, faites que toujours il vive à mes côtés. Je vous en supplie. " était un extrait de ce que pensait Théo, un homme si amoureux qu'il en venait à commettre un blasphème en suppliant son dieu de bénir leur union si contre-nature.

"Je te le promets, Théo. Oh mon amour... Bien sûr que je te le promets. Je vivrais. Pour toi. Pour toujours. "

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour blablater alors je vais me contenter de vous dire à une prochaine fois et de vous plein de bisouuuuus!_

 _Que la Sainte Pelle vous garde,_

 _Sappiest, alias Marie._


End file.
